treeofsaviorfandomcom_ja-20200215-history
カテゴリ:Equipment
Equipments are a type of item that increases a character stats when equipping it. All characters have specific equipment slots for each type of equipment and can only have one of it equipped at a time. Most functions related to equipment are performed by Blacksmith NPCs. Equipment Type There are several ways to categorize equipment and all of them are important as certain types of equipment follow the same rules while others don't. The key to understanding all of them is to know the minor groups - weapons, armor, accessories and seals. There are also equipment with no combat value yet they share the slot restriction and attachment characteristics. Those are known as cosmetics and also have their own subdivisions. Due to a special property, hair costumes also possess the ability to gain stats through Enchant Scrolls and is often seen as a type of complementary equipment with aesthetic value. By combining certain groups, we can form other important terms used on specific game features. Equipment Divisions= |-| Cosmetics Divisions= |-| Relation Groups= All equipment share some common basic properties aside offering stats when equipped. Those act both as power factors and limiters. The fundamental characteristic from them are prefixes, profession, level, weight, grade, durability, potential, sockets and primary stats. Properties Characteristics= |-| Property Relation= Weapons The active component of equipment. There are several types of weapons in the game but they all have the same aspect of increasing the offensive power of a character, being the main and only offensive type equipment. Two slots are assigned to weapons, main-hand and off-hand, and can be used independently from each other. In the case of two-handed weapons, both slots are required. Offhand weapons have no application, aside secondary stats, aside for scout classes. These have their damage based on secondary physical attack and can dismiss the main-hand slot. Despite not being considered weapons, shields are also assigned in the off-hand slot and enable the ability to block attacks passively just by equipping them. They can also be used offensively through skills by , and classes in the swordsman tree, dealing strike property damage. What dictates which weapon a character can use is its base class. Each one of them has exclusive weapon groups that are key elements of certain advanced classes. When a weapon is equipped the attack property type of basic attacks will change. Weapons will overwrite the basic functions from main-hand and offhand keys. For main-hand attacks, hit box area and distance are usually the only aspects that change. Offhand attacks receive new actions depending on the equipment used. Toys are also part of the [[|weapons|weapon]] group but have no combat functionality. Those are equipment that have special unique actions performed by the off-hand key. As such they are listed as cosmetics instead of actual weapons. Armor The main defensive resource characters have. It is composed of four pieces - top, bottom, gloves and boots. The key property armor has is material, as it determines the defensive strength and provides additional effects. Those are Cloth, Leather and Plate. All armor type equipment provide both and as primary stats. The proportion changes based on the material with Plate having more and Cloth having more . When using 3 or more equipment pieces of the same material, the character will be susceptible to the material weaknesses based on the attack and defense properties. On the other side, having all the four pieces of a same material will trigger armor mastery bonus. Accessories and Seals Accessories have two sub-types, being necklace and bracelets, and both provide as primary stat. Bracelets have a special distinction from all equipment as they have two slots to be equipped instead of one. In addition to that, two of the same bracelet version can be equipped as different items. Seals are limited to one per character and require at least level 350 to be equipped. They have different equipment lines with exclusive version for each base class. Seals have their own exclusive enhancement mechanism and cannot be enhanced by common methods. Equipment Enhancement Equipment can be enhanced in several ways. The only systems that increase their raw power are anvil enhancement and transcendence. Gems, enchantment jewels and awakening are features that will complement equipment indirectly or add new effects that aren't native to them. Anvil enhancement is bonus is additive and transcendence is multiplicative and both are applied together. However, they don't stack on top of each other. Anvil Enhancement Increases the primary stat by a variable bonus depending on the anvil enhancement stage. This feature requires an anvil and silver amount proportional to the equipment characteristics and enhancement level. Right clicking an anvil will open a window to drag the desired equipment. Once confirmed an anvil object will spawn with 3 HP. Destroying it concludes the process. Walking away from the anvil object will cancel the process. The silver consumed cannot be refunded by any means. If the enhancement is successful the stage will go up by 1. Else it will reduce the potential and enhancement stage by 1. Failing an enhancement on an equipment with 0 potential will destroy it instantly. All equipment starts at stage 0 and can go up to +40. Any equipment with an enhancement level of +4 or lower will have 100% success rate on enhancement. There are different types of anvils with special properties that can bypass some of the system restrictions and costs. Every 5 stage interval on enhancement has a different growth value, each stage from +1 to +5 will grant the same bonus value per stage, changing at the +6 to +10 transition. In addition to that the transition stage itself gains an additional bonus higher than the following stages in the same interval. Transcendence Increases the primary stat by 10% of the equipment default value. This enhancement requires Goddesses' Blessed Gems in an amount based on the transcendence level, capped at level 10 at +100%. Goddesses' Blessed Gems can be crafted using 10 Blessed Shards. These can be obtained by defeating monsters in level 100+ maps, or by finishing Saalus Convent Missions, which also has a small chance to provide a Goddesses' Blessed Gem. Transcendence can only be done by Blacksmith NPCs. The process has a success rate based on the amount of Goddesses' Blessed Gems used and the maximum amount available for the stage, being possible to reach 100% success rate. If the process fails, both transcendence stage and potential will drop by 1, destroying the equipment if the potential is at 0. grade equipment can only be transcended by Teliavelis, in Fedimian. Equipment from monsters and fields can be obtained with a random transcendence level. All crafted equipment receive stage 5 by default. Transcended equipment can be stored in personal storage and team storage and also sold through the market. However, it isn't possible to directly trade any transcended equipment. Dismantling Equipment can be converted into important material by dismantling. This service is performed by Blacksmith NPCs and will generate some amount of Nucle Powder and Sierra Powder, the latter which only comes from dismantling grade equipment. grade equipment can only be dismantled by , in Miner's Village, and will return the equipment related item for its line. Both Lolopanther and Solmiki equipment cannot be dismantled. Additionally, all dismantled equipment can generate Enchantment Jewels from their corresponding grade. Category:Items